Sal Polaris
Sal Polaris is a local human living on the Citadel and a former agent of the CSSF. He also serves as the pivotal character of Mass Effect: Destination and it's predecessor story's. Biography Early Life Sal was born on the Citadel and raised there ever since his birth. He never lived his whole life with his mother, Rami Polaris who was an Alliance agent. Raised by an asari who was choosen by his mother to take care of him. Having little of a rough childhood around his community and outside his home. A month after his birth, Rami could not raise her son alone. She gave him up for long-term care. The long term would let her son be raised by someone who was able to and see him when he was old enough. After Sal was separated from his mother, he was given to Yrinana T'Nola otherwise known as "Matron." During his childhood, Matron wanted him to be a good person. She would encourage him to be on good behavior to get what he desires. At the age of 10, a ship carrying eezo crashed due to engine failures. Sal was exposed to massive amounts of eezo and was rushed to the nearest hospital. Matron feared he would harness biotic abilities. Foreseeing he will abuse the potential for his own benefit. When he was out of the hospital, he was unaware about his biotics until later during his teenage years. Battle of the Citadel When the attack happened, Sal was sleeping but the sound of ship fire woke him up. He was forced to use his biotics, much to his surprise and discovery. Later during the attack, when he witnessed Sovereign, he was horrified of the size. Finding a ship that enormous, Sal hasted his escape along with Mathius Ruiyo, Vayla Demrega, and Dail'Redias. He predicted they would not escape with dozens of geth following them, he wanted to stay and fight pursueing geth. During his defense, he spotted an injured quarian and carried her to safety. Then he fought a whole squad of geth primes and cared for the quarian. Dying, the quarian gave Sal something and gave her last words and bled out. Fueled by rage, Sal angerly killed every geth in his way. When the attack was over, C-Sec found him with geth bodies everywhere and disfigured. For his servitude, Counciler Anderson gifted him the Galactic medal of the Alliance. Others began to see him as a psychopath because of this. Sal felt he had accomplished his childhood dream of becoming a hero. Video surveillence indicates he used his bare hands, unparalleled acrobatics and biotics and guns to kill geth. Another request for his servitude, Admiral Hackett gave him a special position into the Alliance Special Forces but Sal refused after he met his mother. In the rise of criminal activity, Sal decided to join the newly created Citadel Security Special Forces (CSSF). He became it's co-founder during development. Notable Outer-Citadel Assignments Batarian Mistress Release Sal and Kallen V'lera went to Illium to partake in a exchange. Del'serah, a batarian mistress who fled to Illium is being hunted by members of the Batarian Hegemony who think she is holding vital intel on their plans and will offer it to the Systems Alliance. Sal and Kallen meet Del'serah in her apartment where she expresses her disdain for going back. During their time, Del'serah tells the batarians who are coming, will be armed. Kallen notifies that she and Sal were sent as peaceful envoys, not guards. Stressed by this, Del'serah begins to drink heavily. She is then notified by her soon-to-be husband that they will come in 3 days. Del'serah then meets Sal alone to discuss on what is to happen. Sal then brings the subject of why she won't go back. Del'serah reveals she left Khar'Shan to start again. Days later, the batarian emissarys come to retrieve Del'serah. She hesitates to leave and begs Sal and Kallen for asylum on the Citadel. Then armed soldiers come out of the batarian emissary ship and forcefully demand Sal hands over Del. Sal responds by refusing to hand over Del, argueing with the emissary leader that there were to be no armed personel during the transaction. Sal ends the conversation by holding Del hostage in order to make the batarian emissarys make their armed guards stand down. Unwilling to cooperate, the emissarys open fire. Kallen is injured in the ensueing fight and the armed force by the batarians are killed. The emissarys then decide to leave Illium and label Del as a traitor to the Batarian Hegemony. As Del is relieved by this, a batarian who survived the battle, attempts to shoot Del but Sal steps in the way and the pistol shot penetrates his stomach area. Del tends to him as Illium police arrive. Omega Mission The asari counciler tasks Sal onto going to Omega and eliminating a notable slave trader. Sal travels there and meets a contact. Due to his reputation among criminals, Sal is forced to lay low and wait for the slave trader to come out of hiding. Meanwhile, Sal and his contact begin to come together sexually. It results in them both having sex. A week later, the slave trader comes out of hiding and dies soon after. Sal is caught during his mission when his cloaking is interfered when he accidently steps in a water puddle left by a leaking pipe and is interrogated by his captors. He is tortured by them for 4 days until his contact comes to save him, herself. He wakes up in their assigned apartment. Sal then questions why Kelva saved him. She responds by her affiliations duty. During their second week together, Sal admits his love to Kelva who takes it in lightly and responds with the same words. Then he asks if they will be together or stay in touch. Kelva, worried by this, tells him they can't be together due to their differences. After much pleading, she shoots him with a tranquilizer weapon and leaves an emotionally distraught Sal but not before he whispers "I love you" and then goes unconscious. Reaper War and the Aftermath The Beginning Sal was in Eastern Russia at the time when the Reapers began invading. He was busy looking at a sun flower field until he caught sight of a reaper descending onto Moscow and destroying St. Basils Cathedral. He ran toward the village to warn them but was too late as reaper ground forces were raising the village to the ground. Sal went to Vayla Demrega's household and managed to find her and hiding in the basement below. As he was done searching the house for Kurlo, he rushed outside to find Kurlo running. As he did, a reaper laser came from behind and he was killed instantly. The villagers hid in their destroyed homes and the reaper ground forces left the village and headed toward Moscow. After that, the villagers came out to see their home destroyed and planned what they would do. Sal looked to the Russian Forces Commander and led the villagers to an old Cold War bunker outfitted with current-gen technology. Sal gathered the survivors and searched for Juvonski and Rachellica Demregavich. When looking past the village limits, he found Nisa Demrega, critically injured. He carried her back and Nisa told him what happened to her parents. Sal regretfully went to tell Vayla the truth. At the same time, Kurlo's death begins to effect Sal emotionally. As the survivors set up, the communications pick up a CSSF signatured reading. Sal asnwers the reading and Mira reveals to be the person giving it. She tells him she is coming with Mark Petcher and Wade Valen. Sal is more emotionally affected by Mira's arrival. During their time in an old Cold War bunker, relationship struggles with Mira and Sal begin to surface among the fleeing villagers. Mira approached on what she sacrificed to come. Despite Sal saying she should have stayed away. Mira started getting doubts they would not survive the war and wanted to pass on her thoughts to him through mating. Sal, personally against it, stated they will survive. Looking at the destruction of the village and the corpses of people he knew, some doubt of surviving started to fill Sal's head but he kept believing they will survive the war. During a private conversation, Mira asks Sal if she can spend some personal time with him. Mira then see's Sal expressing loss of moral. She purposes in passing her thoughts to him by mating, to give him for confidence. Sal commits on her purposal. The next 4 days later, Mira ops to go back to see her family. Sal once again warns her of the dangers. She continues and barely makes it to the relay. After she leaves, Wade Valen and Mark Petcher are killed. Sal drinks his cup from dinner and unknowingly loses conscious. As he wakes up, he see's the bunker has been breached and evidence seen is left by Cerberus. Sal follows the trail they left and finds a secret base hidden underground. He becomes enraged as he goes into the elevator and kills every Cerberus soldier in his way. When he reaches the lower sections, he comes across a phantom, unknown it is really Vayla. A fight starts and he easily overpowers her and brings the final blow. But is knocked back when the Phantom takes off her helmet and reveals to him it is Vayla. He restrains from haring her but is forced to do so. The fighting resumes until he grabs her sword and stabs her in 3 critical but non-fatal spots. The injuries make Vayla regain control over herself. She apologizes for her actions and Sal carry's her back to the bunker. The End Week's later, with the help of the SSV Stuttgart, Sal kills Eternal, a reaper. He prevailed when killing him while in Earth's orbit and fell onto the planet. Sal was found unconscious in the deep forests miles away from Vayla's village. It was said his armor took most of the impact when he crashed. However, when taken to the hospital, it was revealed his armor's gel layer was cracked and that a previous sickness he went through 2 years ago, came back. The doctors argued about their options for recovery. The head surgeon advised he heal naturally. This decision made his mother enraged. She attacked the head doctor, but was held back. Life inside simulation and Life after Release As weeks past by since the Reaper Invasion, doctors were soon failing to keep Sal alive during his recovery. Against his own mother's consent, Sal was placed into liquid-filled, sphere-shaped tank, so the medical staff could tend for the more deeply wounded. To prevent further problems, they embedded an A.I. into the tank's diagnostic system to observe his vitals. The A.I. was dubbed P.L.A.Y. The A.I. placed Sal into a virtual reality of his desire and took the form of a blonde 7-year old girl. Sal awoke in a grassfield and saw the blue sky. After looking around, he saw a little girl play and she turned around. The girl was named Launey and Sal was escorted to New Talos, a virtual version of Illium. Sal was accepted as a friend to Launey but not to her step-mother, Lena T'Sophi. Lena soon began being more trusting and open to Sal due to his friendly and kind nature. As Lena and Sal began spending time together, Launey grew jealous and was being pushed to the point to disconnect the life-support systems keeping him alive, but she could not bring herself to to this. Another moment was nearly making him discover that New Talos and Lena was'nt real. But once again, could not bring herself to do it. She stopped him before he revealed the truth about New Talos. After that, Sal met his family and friends which unknown to him, where just virtual projections of his thoughts and desires. At age 20, Lena became his first romantic interest. However, there time together would last only one year. Lena and Sal decided to marry after much discussion and plans for their future together. As they were finally about to get married, the simulation ended. The devastating truth of the life he had. Sal awoke in a ship storage bay and was confronted by a LOKI mech that was about to kill him but instead gave him a blanket. He was then introduced to his real family and friends. However his new found freedom would be short-lived. For his mother and step-father, conceived another child. Enraged about the decision without his consent, he goes into self-exile and never hears from his parents again. Overwhelmed by the realization of New Talos being a simulation and his mother and father, that planned to have another child without his consent, Sal moved away from his family to ensure his isolation from them. As he enters his new home, the Citadel Security Special Forces announce their disbandment and its members and founders seperate. The Citadel Defense Force takes SF's place as an advance peace-keeping force. He headed to a popular club, and met Jralo Louis. An N7, he remembered working with. Jralo became a pirate because of political reasons but has grown a "good side". Being the only merciful pirate in the group. Jralo offers Sal a job as her groups collector/retriever, and a smugglers task in return for 2,000 credits. She also ensures no one will need to be hurt. His task: Drop the package in a crate that will be shipped to Illium so a contact can retrieve it and will receive the pay for the task. Sal takes the smuggling job and completes it without raising suspicion. Jralo gives him the pay as promised. She then gives him another job. With Sal working with Jralo and her group, she began falling for him. During one task, as he was finishing it, one of Jralo's pirate gang member, came to finish Polaris. Revealing the member to be a mercenary working for the Blue Suns. Sal went to warn his employer after he killed the insider. A year after his admission into Jralo's pirate gang, Jralo feels ready to admit her feelings to Sal. She finds him in his home, which has changed through the entire year. Jralo tries to push the coversation to where she can kiss him. Sal easily pushes back the conversation by changing it. Jralo obviously changes it back to their previous subject. As Sal looks away for a moment, Jralo takes off her helmet mask. Making him see her face for the first time. They exchanged words about their feelings for each other. Sal covers himself with a blanket and Jralo joins in with him. She jokingly says "Ever had sex with a pirate?". Sal replies "Maybe". Rannoch Home and Future In 2192, Sal was given an invite to Rannoch by Admiral Zaal'Koris for his honesty for bringing the body of Kweena'Ratara nar Qwib Qwib. He still remembered that moment and hoped to never live through it again. Admiral Koris even gave him a home. The quarians welcomed him with open arms. Then he was admitted by Han'Gerrel into the Rannoch Defense Force. (RDF) To make it better for him, he meet's with Colonel Dail'Redias. His name was even changed for him to fit in quarian society. He was called Saal'Kazah to quarians. But most would call him by his last name. Upon his arrival, he is introduced to Anoska'Jakkan, where they marry 3 years later. First Child Since Sal and Anoska could not conceive a child since it was biologically impossible. They looked to artificial insemination (process by which sperm is placed into the reproductive tract of the female for the purpose of impreganting the female). Anoska gave birth to Ifan'Kazah at the beginning of the 23rd century. Ifan grew up a happy and strong life with her parents. Appearance Sal appears solely different than other humans. A notable feature of his appearance is his armor, as he is always wearing it and is rarely seen outside of it. However, recent reports stated he has been seen wearing other apparel. During his mothers wedding, he was seen constantly wearing a robe with dark blue asari republic emblem markings and a helmet that covered his entire head. Because of his concealed appearance, it has caused speculation among others that he is not human, despite very clear evidence stating he is human. Under his armor and/or clothes, Sal is cybernetically implanted with an interface suit, a clothing-based piece of cybernetic technology that was placed on him to regulate his immune system. It is similar to quarian suits as it can be taken off albeit it will endanger him. Also, he bears a black-colored asari republic emblem on his forehead, it was placed on by his step-mother during his childhood. : Health report Unlike most humans, Sal appears facially different. As a consequence of using his biotics, his skin turns into a sickeningly pale tone and short to long trails of veins appear marked evidently across his entire body. Sal was left unaware of the consequences and resulted in his pale skin becoming permanent. Personality Sal is very sympathetic to others. As observed by Matriarch Kinerai, Sal shares a strong caring to attachment to quarians and finds there exile as unfair. His description by Mira T'Gosa, Sal is often a loner, a daydreamer, and a complex person. His personality is really non-understandable and can cause conflict to others. Recent pysch reports suggest he is a person who will do what is right. Traits to his care for quarians, is that he punched a turian for attempting to hit a quarian for her failure at work. Holding an elevator for a quarian who needed to get to the Presidium and insulting the turian who attempted to close it before the quarian reached it. Even as far to hold a gun to a 5 year-old who threw a piece of his food to a quarian in public. Threw an asari customer who cut in front of a quarian while trying to buy food from a vending machine. To those he holds close, he is honest, trustworthy, and giving. An clear understanding of this was when he revealed what he really looked like to Gal Kinerai. During a confrontation with Vayla, Sal admits he had sexual congress with his contact during an assignment on Omega. Later, he punches a mirror out of mere anger. Assuming he does not wish to tell secrets he keeps very personal regardless if they are close to him. Body Skills Sal is very flexible and strong for a teenager his age. His strength nearly equals that of a krogan. Examples of his strength were when he overpowered a geth during the Battle of the Citadel albeit he was enraged over the death of Kweena'Ratara. He held back a krogan who attempted to take off his helmet. Sal threw a small-sized crate at a 16 year-old human who insulted a passing quarian. His flexibility results in him being able to parkour through obstacles with ease. Do front-to-back flips, jump higher, and be more faster. Trivia *The word "Polaris" is actually a star, also known as the North Star. It is the brightest star in the castellation Ursa minor. It is very close to the north celestial pole, making it the current northern pole star. *The adjective for this character is (PO-LAYR-RUS) *The name "Sal" may refer to actual people: Is also a nickname for Salvatore, a common Italian name. *Sal's confinement in his armor and that he has pale skin can be correspondent to the quarian race. As he is always in it, and is always wearing it wherever he goes. The only difference from them all is that the veins in his body can be seen. His cybernetics also distinct him as one of them but he is really human. Category:Characters Category:Dantanius Category:Humans Category:Destination Category:Citadel Category:CSSF Category:Male Category:Adept